


The Battle for the Statute

by thomasp3864



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Elections, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasp3864/pseuds/thomasp3864
Summary: Whaleroad challenges Hermione for the Ministership with a campaign based around opposing and seeking to repeal the statute of secrecy.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	The Battle for the Statute

The police after me, I raced down the streets of Cærleon, I figured the glowing breastplate set them off. I had worn robes over it, but I guess the shimmering blue aura shone through it. All it did was offer protection from bullets, oh, and some spells, such as dark magic, oh and Akkio, Reducto, and a few others, explained their frustration when they tried to summon me with that spell. I lept on top of a building, oh yeah, it also does that. A crowd started to gather. I figured I might as well talk to them. In truth I had planned this, I was getting into politics and by having the police chase me through the largest city in the British Isles’ magical communities was the best way I could think of.

I began, in welsh, because this was Wales I was in, “For too long the ministry has kept us afraid, afraid of the outside world, afraid of the muggles, and afraid of them. The ministry claims that muggles think magic is scary and they certainly wouldn’t write fiction where magic is portrayed positively of course. Behold: this”, I took a book out of the bag, I was carrying, “and this, and also this. Muggles are less afraid of magic than they used to be. I figure they’d be quite underwhelmed. I know that, on my website, at replacegranger.co.bé, you will find a video of interviews of muggle partners of sorcerers confirming this. Muggles do not hate magic. 

I belive that when they see the state we are in, they will pity us, pity our lack of industry, pity our slow communication, and our lack of technology and internet, because magic can’t do everything, I have pushed it quite far, but it has its limits. Some things only technology can do. Muggles are no longer afraid in truth, they have machines they don’t understand, and they accept that. Is magic no different from trusting a metal box to open its doors on the next floor?   
Now, the law these good police officers, and thank you for listening by the way, are trying to catch me for violating is the Muggle Protection Act, a law I think is dumb. It bans most enchantments. Who remembers Arthur Weasley’s flying car. Muggles do. The articles in a few of the newspapers were posted on this thing known as the internet, and some of these have comments which I am going to read:  
‘Would’ve been so cool if I could’ve bought one”  
‘Wish Ford had released it’  
‘Get Elon on this shit, I want a flying tesla’  
Now, that Elon is Elon Musk, the man who you’ve been hearing about in the news from California who has been offering a lot money and lead to a major breach of the statute when he was told and then tweeted about it. I would like to focus on the enthusiasm, and the disappointment when Macusa tried to force all to hide from him so he would come up empty handed failed and a number of muggle borns came forward? It shows that the Salem Trials’ atmosphere of paranoia, where they caught no actual witches or wizards, and just killed each other, is long gone, now Elon Musk and companies like his are trying to get us to work for them so they can sell muggles enchanted things. It shows that not only is the Statue of Secrecy and Muggle Protection Act outdated, but also that those who supported the Hunt for Musk are complicit in keeping us down.   
Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic epitomises. She lead the Statute of Secrecy Task Force. She is responsible for our inability to work with muggles to improve their lives, to go online and rant, and to work with companies to make high-end electric cars that can fly. And that is why, when she runs for reelection in 2026, I will be opposing her and holding her to task for her ill advised policy.   
You may say to look at Rasputin, poisoned shot and dumped in a river, but this was but a political assasination, and is of no concern to us. He wielded outsized influence in a monarchic state given his background, and the revolution was more against the famine than the natural result of a wizard ruling muggle subjects.”  
I climbed down, paid a fine, and then left Cærleon by ship for my scheduled vacation in Crete. I had heard there was some really interesting stuff going on there, and I had to get to see it.


End file.
